Welcome to a new Era - Year 8 Day 170
A logo appears on the screen. The screen fades to black, then shows the visage of a news reporter. Hello people of the galaxy, We welcome, from a remote broadcast on board his flagship, the new Deputy Chief of Security, Genis Washington, of Mon Calamari Shipyards." Fades to the image of a young man, his personal flag beyond him, sitting at a desk, with a smile. He begins speaking, â€œI welcome you people of the galaxy onboard my personal flagship the MCS Washington. Today is a day I gladly accept the responsibility deferred to me by my position. â€œI want to take this time to thank Director Tel and Deputy Director Clark for allowing me to serve. I once served with the Empire, and would like to warmly greet them, my dear friends, all of whom I can not speak of ill of. I also have friends on the side of the New Republic, and the Falleen Federation, Frankly the problem with both, and the reason I have accepted this position and not with another government or richer faction, is politics. We as sentient creatures allow politics and pride to get in the way of our rational reasoning. Too many times pride has allowed us to become bitter and angry, allowed us to do things we would not otherwise do. Stepping back, as an impartial observer, both sides of the conflicts our galaxy is embroiled in have faults at work. Both sides must abandon selfishness and pursue peace." â€œMy personal flag as you see behind me represents this, all of these governments and parties agree on one or more issues, all of them interconnect somewhere. But each believes his to be a star, while they miss the central target, all the lines in my flag miss that center, we as sentients have missed the target the divine created for us. We as sentients have missed what we were set here to hit. PEACE. A lasting and eternal peace. I urge both sides to sit down and look for those spots where they intertwine, where they agree and create a workable plan for peace." screen moves into flag and then back to Dep. Chief Washington "I hope that my service to this faction, will allow this great company and my department to serve with more integrity and honor, and will be a beacon of peace to the world. Furthermore, my service does not require me to participate in politics, a good thing for me. I pray that my service, and my life, will show, peace is attainable to all. Look at me, an ex-imperial, serving with people who used to serve the New Republic, some who worship the Jedi, some who have their own beliefs. This great company I have had the honor of being able to serve and join with is a prime example of the good we all can accomplish towards peace. Imperial and Republican working together for the good of each other. Barabel, Human, Gand, and Noghri, all working together. All doing what is best for each other. Many of us are working for free, including myself, GIVING assets for the good of each other. I want to leave you with this, how much better would be our Galaxy be if we all worked together as this wonderful organization has been doing? â€œ Good night, and Force bless." ---- Hacked by: Genis Washington Faction: Mon Calamari Shipyards Date: Year 8 Day 170 From the Command Centre BHG Head Quarters in city Senator Crawford's Production Base on planet Tellus (110, 160). Category:Social News